Genis's Short Travel
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: When Genis gets bored silly, what does he do to cease his boredom? Go out and travel then get punished for it... X3 (-sux at making summary and is also a oneshot I believe?-) ...a little swearing so... oh and spoilers as well... I don't own anything


Genis's Short Travel

Disclaimer: Mesa doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so no one get angry.

* * *

Genis Sage, stared at the ceiling while he was lying on his bed. No, I take that back, his _sister's_ bed. You must be wondering why he was on his sister's bed to receive his punishment. Well, it started like this. It was in the morning that fateful day. Genis was sitting on the stairs to his house, bored silly. Genis watched the people walk by and Genis thought he was going to blow up if one more person came around. He didn't have much to do since Lloyd and Colette were out on a journey to collect exspheres, while Raine disappeared with Kratos to who knows where (probably having sex or something), Zelos and Sheena were together on a peace emissary? Eh It didn't really bother Genis, Presea and Regal were together shutting down the Toize Valley Mine, and last but not least, Genis… who already graduated the Palmacosta Academy, faster than expected.

"Gee, wonder when Lloyd and Colette will be back… it's so boring in Iselia…" Genis muttered to himself. After the Journey of Salvation Genis went off to the Palmacosta Academy so Genis went and graduated after 5 years, then he returned to Iselia and to his surprise, Raine wasn't there… but a note was… The note said:

Dear Genis,

I have gone off with Kratos so I won't be back for a couple of months.

Love, Raine

Though there was a cross off before 'months' but he could faintly see the word 'years', so since that day, Genis had been stuck alone. 'I guess a walk in Iselia forest would do…' he thought to himself. Slowly, he got up and headed to the town gate. From there he went to the Iselia forest and there he went to the destroyed human ranch. The ranch reminded him an awful lot of Marble, which eventually led to reminding himself of Mithos, then to Lloyd. He shook off the chain-reaction thoughts and headed out of the forest, but to his demise, he got lost. 'You have got to be kidding me!' he thought angrily. It was a good idea, however, he brought his kendama with him. Though there wasn't much monsters ever since after the Journey of Regeneration so there wasn't any thoughts that scared him… that is until when he got out of the forest, he found himself near the Triet Desert.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Genis yelled out in frustration. Then he looked to the south. 'Better get myself-' he cut himself off when he realized that no one could stop him from traveling the world. So began his travel of the world. Along the way, he stocked up on some supplies in Triet and rested in the inn, thanks to the gald he saved during the Journey of Regeneration. So he made his way to the Ossa Trail the next day. Then he went to Izoold. After getting to Palmacosta thanks to Aifred, he looked around to supply on food, but came his worst nightmare.

"Genis?" called a familiar voice. He gulped and turned around.

"Uh… hehe… Hi Raine."

"What are you doing here in Palmacosta? I thought you already graduated?" Raine asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I…I f-forgot something in my former dormitory." Genis lied.

"Oh? Is that so? Then you better get back home. Unfortunately I can't go with you because I can't keep Kratos waiting." She said. Then added, "You better get home now." She said sternly.

"Yeah, Yeah, I get it." He muttered. Then Genis bought fish and left. Then he quickly made his way to Hiasokani Peak (sorry, don't know how to spell that peak in Sylvrant). But on the way he decided to camp out. While he camped, he heard footsteps and he blinked awake. Then he saw two figures make their way to Genis's little camp. "Stop! Don't make me turn you guys into cinders!" he shouted. They just continued to go toward his camp.

"Yeah, okay, you guys just want to end your lives short," he said dryly, but noticed who those guys were. "Oh, hi Colette and Lloyd," He said less tense.

"It's about time you recognized us," Lloyd said while holding Colette's hand.

"Hi, Genis!" Colette said cheerfully.

"Are you guys…" Genis trailed off when Lloyd and Colette both said yeah. He also noticed that they were taller than before and that Lloyd had more of a masculine body and voice while Colette had a lithe figure and a graceful voice.

"So, what are you doing here Genis?" Lloyd asked, taking note of how Genis only grew about 3 or 4 inches and had longer hair that was still up to his shoulder and an inch or two longer.

"Oh I-" He stopped himself before he was going to give himself away, then said "I'm heading to Asgard for the uh… Ritual Festival." He lied.

"Oh, really?" Colette asked.

"Uh… yeah…"

"Can we come too?"

"It's for little children ehehe," Genis said, hoping they would buy the excuse.

"But Genis, your seventeen." Lloyd pointed out.

"My looks can fool them,"

"Can we pretend to be your parents?" Colette asked.

"N-No! They would obviously tell," Genis said.

"How?" Asked the idiotic Lloyd

"Lloyd that's just like you… it's called inheriting traits" Genis said irritated.

"What's that?"

"You know what? Forget it. If you don't know what the hell it is than ask Raine," Genis snapped.

"Oh okay, Hey professor!"

"But Raine isn't here…"

"No she's right behind you,"

"W-What?" Genis stammered

"GENIS!" Raine shouted from behind him.

When he turned, Raine and Kratos were right behind him. "Uh-Oh" Genis muttered. Then he added "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since you said something about a 'Ritual Festival' in which I'm sure there is no such thing," Raine said, while taking his arm.

"NEVER!" Genis shouted while he yanked his arm from the grip of Raine.

"Kratos, get him please," Raine asked politely. Kratos nodded and put his strong arms around Genis.

"Ugh, let go!" Genis yelled, while struggling to free himself.

"We'll talk about your punishment when we get back to Iselia," Raine said. Then they made their way to Iselia.

xBack at Iseliax

"Then it is settled, Genis will be grounded and be stripped of his magic for 4 weeks," Raine declared after talking with Kratos, Colette, and Lloyd.

"Fine, whatever," Genis said, while rolling his eyes.

"Oh and you will get spanked 25 times," Raine added.

"Uh, NO!" Genis said with an attitude.

"Kay, then 30"

"Okay, Okay fine," Genis grumbled to himself, which brings us to why Genis was sitting on Raine's bed after the painful spankings… with a wooden stick. Now Genis was thinking what to do next… which was to escape and get someone to help undo the magic seal.

"Next time I get in trouble, I swear I'll bury Kratos alive…" Genis grumbled.

* * *

A/N: I hope you people liked it, I just wrote a random fanfic cuz I was so bored. Anyways plz don't hate my writings. Oh, and plz point out any mistakes I made, I'll try and fix it (that is if I learn how to).


End file.
